Esperando
by nedia
Summary: .Ron Y Hermione.


Escuchó como la puerta del pequeño apartamento se abría con agilidad. Ella ya había llegado. Miró el reloj un poco confundido. Había pasado una media hora desde que ella habría terminado de trabajar.

El sonido de unas llaves sobre el aparador ya indicó al pelirrojo que algo andaba mal. Y cuando vio su semblante supo que, no algo, sino que todo estaba mal.

Una mueca en su rostro. Unos labios torcidos y muy apretados. Una nariz arrugada y una mirada turbia. Estaba enfadada.

Hermione caminó hasta la cocina con paso apresurado. Abrió la nevera y miró su interior.- joder.-exclamó ofendida. Tenía que ir de compras. No le quedaba, salvo algo de queso y mermelada, en la nevera.

Escudriñó la cocina hasta que encontró un paquete de pan tostado ya abierto. Cogió un panecillo y, sacando la mermelada de fresa, untó un poco en él. Se sentó en uno de sus taburetes altos.

Ron se asomó por el umbral de la puerta. Sonrió sutilmente. La mermelada de fresa le encantaba. Era una golosa. Pero seguía enfadada. Ni siquiera una rebanada consiguió evadir su expresión de mal humor.

¿qué habría pasado ahora? ¿sería por él? Sus ojos azules se nublaron un momento. ¿sería de nuevo por él?

Hermione miró de soslayo a la puerta, desde la que podía ver la puerta de entrada. Sacó su varita y mirando a una esquina de la cocina apuntó sujetando con fuerza. – accio teléfono.-dijo con calma.

El aparato inalámbrico voló hasta sus manos, y con decisión llamó. –eh… Ginny?-preguntó dudosa al escuchar la otra voz demasiado ronca.

Su hermana debió contestar porque Ron vio como la castaña sonreía con nostalgia.- bien.-susurraba toquiñeando su varita.- sí sí…tranquila.-decía despreocupada mientras se levantaba del taburete.-no tonta.-exclamó de repente.- no hace falta.

La figura de la mujer de unos 24 años salió por el umbral de la puerta mientras susurraba algunos "sí" o " no" que al pelirrojo se le hicieron demasiado monótonos.

la observó atentamente. Vestía con un pantalón vaquero muggle, inventos maravillosos por parte de éstos, pensaba Ron. La prenda se pegaba a su cintura y a su trasero. El pelirrojo se sonrojó débilmente pero no apartó la mirada. Sonrió con dulzura. Estaba enfadada y no podía tocarla. Pero de poder hacerlo, le hubiera sujetado fuertemente y la hubiera alzado y llevado hasta la habitación. Ella habría cerrado sus piernas alrededor del abdomen del chico. Seguro.

La siguió en su leve recorrido hasta el dormitorio. Y se le escapó una risita al comprobar que aún mantenía esa manía de querer hacer todo al mismo tiempo; como ya descubrió el pelirrojo en la escuela.

Ladeaba la cabeza, sujetando el teléfono portátil con su hombro algo levantado, mientras que con una mano se desabrochaba el botón y la cremallera del vaquero y con la otra se intentaba desatar los botones de la blusa, algo ceñida.

Como le gustaría poder acercarse y desabrochárselos él mismo. Como solía hacer.

Sin embargo, sus ojos denotaban furia contenida. Nostalgia. No estaba de humor, aunque dibujara una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras escuchaba a la parlanchina de su hermana.

Pasó por su lado sin rozarla y se sentó en la cama. La miró fijamente. Y ella pareció mirarlo un segundo. Un segundo que dejó quietas sus manos. Al momento, ya estaba cogiendo el teléfono con una de las manos y desabrochándose por fin la blusa entera. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró fuertemente.- ¿eh?-preguntó como atontada. Se pasó la mano libre por la frente.-no no….sí.-se apresuró a contestar para entrar de nuevo en la conversación con la menor de los Weasleys. Esa que, por un momento, parecía haber olvidado.

Ron se sintió impotente. Ir y terminarle de abrir la blusa. Dejaba entrever un sujetador blanco que opacaba la esplendorosa vista de sus senos. Pequeños, sí, pero los que más encendían al pelirrojo.

Se mordió los labios indeciso. Y volvió a reír cuando la castaña comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos para que su pantalón vaquero cayera por sus cortas y bronceadas piernas.

Ron creyó sentir que el calor subía por su cuerpo. Las braguitas blancas tapaban el deseo más profundo del hombre.

Abrió el armario con cuidado y sacó una toalla color naranja. Miró hacia atrás, hacia él.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron demasiado. Y se mordió el labio entrejuntando algo sus cejas.

-Gin…te llamó más tarde…tengo que ducharme.-susurró ella portando una sonrisa.

Ron la observó contonear esas caderas. Ese contoneo que empezó a tener en Howgarts, que según ella, no se daba ni cuenta. Pero que él si se había fijado. Él y muchos otros. Pero que él había disfrutado. Él y solo él.

Cuando fue a entrar detrás de ella con una sonrisa pícara, Hermione volteó la puerta, dejando solo una rendija. Una rendija que permitía ver parte de la gran bañera que coronaba el baño.

Y se quedó allí, observando como el sujetador caía y como las bragas se deslizaban por sus piernas.

Se reprochó a sí mismo. Se sentía igual que la observó la primera vez, en el baño de los prefectos. Un pervertido.

¿su defensa? Parecía que lo hubieran hipnotizado. Porque, juraba, no podía apartar su mirada. No podía cerrar los ojos. No es que no quisiera, no es que no debiera; que de hecho, si debía. Sino que no podía.

Era tenerla allí. Desnuda. A solo unos pasos de él, introduciéndose en la bañera en esos momentos que ella ya había encargado de llenar.

Ron escuchó una música suave y tranquila. Con una voz ronroneante y con una letra demasiado triste para el gusto del pelirrojo.

Decidió entrar. Porque desde su escondite, solo veía sus pies. Esos que tantas veces había hecho enfadar a ella y reír a él. Porque Hermione tenía muchas manías. Una de ellas, que no le miraban los pies. Y él siempre lo hacía. Se los quedaba mirando y cuando ésta le reprochaba, él levantaba su mirada y le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad "si son muy bonitos"

Y como suponía, ni siquiera se había percatado de que la puerta estaba más abierta. Porque sus ojos estaban cerrados, tatareando esa canción. El agua le cubría entera, salvo los hombros y el comienzo de sus senos.

Ron tragó saliva. ¿y sí? ¿y si simplemente le acariciaba? Un poco…solo un poco. Era desesperante tenerla desnuda y no poder disfrutar de su cuerpo. De su esencia, de ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. De repente una brisa parecía haberla acariciado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Su pezón se endureció. Fuerte…como cuando él le reclamaba suya. Como cuando él le concedía el mayor de los tesoros. Estar junto a él.

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos marrones. Y sonrió, sin saber porque, cuando sintió una brisa sobre sus mejillas. Como queriendo decir "no llores más pequeña" … Como cuando él se lo decía.

Y un gritó ahogado emitió de su garganta. Alcanzó la toalla naranja y salió de la bañera, llorando. Se rodeó con ella y se miró fijamente en el espejo, empañado por el calor del agua.

-no…no..no..-susurró entrecortadamente. Y otro gritó de angustia. Otras lágrimas de tristeza derramadas por sus ojos.

Y cuando el vapor amainó y el espejo comenzó a recuperar su capacidad de reflejar, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando le pareció verlo tras ella, con una sonrisa triste pero esperanzadora, con unos ojos azul vivo que chispeaban de lo que parecía ¿felicidad?

Hermione no se quería volver. Sabía que era una locura. Una alucinación. Que no estaba detrás de ella, acariciando su cabello como el reflejo parecía. Pero sonrió con aprensión cuando el pelirrojo se llevó un dedo para sellar sus labios de forma chistosa. Un "silencio" que le hacía muchas veces cuando ella comenzaba a estresarse.

Y tal cual soltó una pequeña risita cargada de lágrimas, el Ron del reflejo desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOOooOOoO

Miraba hacia su alrededor. Estaba en un hospital, en San Mungo, tras su último amago de parada cardiaca. Y debido a su edad, era recomendable que estuviera atendida las 24 horas por especialistas.

Debía ser de noche porque a través de la persiana del hospital solo entraba la tenue luz de la luna.

Sonrió dulcemente. Un hombre alto, alrededor de 39 años, estaba recostado en el sofá azul. Y aunque no pudiera percibirlo bien, conocía perfectamente como era. Castaño, con unos ojos azul cobalto que brillaban siempre. Numerosas pecas cubrían su cara. Unos tres libros estaban a sus lados. Libros que indicaban que habían sido leídos innumerables veces.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se inundaron de traviesas lágrimas. Y una sonrisa divertida escapó de sus labios cuando el joven emitió un ronquido profundo. Era tan parecido.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, estiró su mano, ya arrugada con el paso de los tiempos, hasta alcanzar un portarretratos. Uno hecho en plata que cargaba con una foto reciente.

En ella, un hombre adulto, de hecho, el mismo castaño que se encontraba en la habitación, sonreía tras una barba coqueta. Una mujer algo más joven, castaña igualmente, mantenía en brazos a una niña pelirroja que parecía enfurruñada. En una silla de comedor, ella misma, con el pelo recogido en un rodete y unas arrugas pronunciadas, una sonrisa amplia, daba la mano a un niño pelirrojo acastañado de unos doce años que parecía feliz de estar junto a su abuela.

Alargó de nuevo la mano y cogió otro marco. En ella, Un Harry mayor y una mayor Ginny sonreían rodeados de sus tres hijos (dos mujeres y un hombre), sus nuera y nueros, y sus cinco nietos. Expresaban felicidad. No podía describirse de otro modo.

Había estado bien acompañada. Muy bien acompañada. Los dejó de nuevo en la mesilla y alcanzó una fotografía suelta.

Ron, joven, de unos 23 años, sonreía de forma traviesa, rodeado de nieve. Esa, a diferencia que las otras, era una fotografía mágica, por lo que se podía ver como el pelirrojo se agachaba, cogía algo de nieve y lo aplastaba en sus manos enguantadas, como miraba divertido hacia la cámara y como tiraba esa bola de nieve a quien estaba haciendo la foto. A ella misma.

Aguantó un sollozo por no despertar a su hijo.

Acarició tiernamente la foto. Si tan solo él no se hubiera perdido toda esa vida. Con dulzura amargada recordó cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Después de unas semanas en los que el pelirrojo ya no podía volver a su lado.

Recordó con apatía como se sintió cuando se enteró. Como podía estar feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Como no sabía si reír o llorar. Como se quedó estática.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. No podía decir que su vida había sido perfecta. No podía decir que su vida había sido siempre feliz. No podía decir lo contrario. Pero había sido su vida. Sin él, pero con un último regalo suyo que había sido la base para sobrellevarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrió los ojos con cansancio. Se sintió rara. Se sintió de nuevo joven. Se miró sus manos, impecables, sin una sola arruga. Se toco el rostro. ¿qué había pasado?

Alguien le tendió la mano. Una mano fuerte. Una mano que inspiraba confianza. Una mano que ella conocía.

"te he estado esperando"

Y Hermione sollozó de alegría. Tocó su rostro pecoso. Su nariz. Su pelo color rojo. Sus ojos azules le sonreían. Y pudo sentir el abrazó que él le brindó. Demasiado fuerte. Como a él le gustaba. Con miedo a que pudiera perderla. Con un miedo que no era razonable. Porque sabía que ya no la podía perder. Porque ya no iban a estar separados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un hombre castaño se adelantó a su familia y depositó los lirios blancos sobre la losa. Al lado estaba la de su padre. Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo. Por fin su madre iba a sentirse completa. Porque, ahora, Ron ya iba a estar junto a ella.

**Notas: Hola! Como estan?? …. Nose por que me dio la turuntela de escribir este one-shot…. Nose… debe ser que esta semana he estado algo más irascible..y realmente algo miedosa… he tenido pesadillas (snif..) jajaja pero bueno…después el drama creo que lo he solucionado. Si os digo la verdad…. En un principio no lo iba a hacer. De hecho…pensaba dejar con que Ron había muerto. Pero me dije que no podía ser tan cruel con esta pareja.**

**Este fic no implica que escriba de nuevo sobre ellos dos y la historia no tenga nada que ver con esta.**

**Bueno mandarme Reviews eh?? Acepto toda clase de criticas!! (es mi primer fic tan dramatico (si se puede llamar así) por lo que supongo que no tara del todo bien) por eso espero que alguien se anime a leerlo hasta el final. **

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, no te cuesta nada dejarme un review…chiquitin!**

**Jaja**

**Gracias**

**Besos!**


End file.
